Weed
Weeds are ally units for the plants that appear in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. They are the plant counterparts to the Browncoat Zombie and, like the Browncoat Zombie, they have different variants that serve as equivalents to the Conehead, Buckethead and Flag Zombies as well as Newspaper Zombies, Screen Door Zombies, Exploding Imps, Coffin Zombie and Outhouse Zombie in the zombie version of Garden Ops called Graveyard Ops. They have been confirmed as being spawnable in Herbal Assault (the reverse of Gardens and Graveyards) and they also appear as enemies in Graveyard Ops (the reverse of Garden Ops). Their name refers to the name given to a plant that is considered to be undesirable or "in the wrong place". (Not to be confused with the Marijuana) The Weeds' melee attack is called Weed Whip, which deals 15 damage, and the ranged attack is called Seed Spit, which deals 25 damage. However, other variants have other attacks. Stickerbook description Weed The backbone of Crazy Dave's ground forces, these Weeds can grow just about anywhere. Halloweed The Halloweed might just frighten the pants off a zombie. Appearance The Weed is a plant with a Cabbage-like head bearing two eyes and a mouth as well two "arms" protruding from the lower end of its stalk. At the lower end of its stalk there are zigzag leaves that serve as feet. Health The normal Weed has less than or equal to 30 Health. The health values of other weeds are unknown, but Pumpkin Weeds seem to have about 80 Health and Terracotta Weeds are estimated to have more than 120 Health. Known variants: *'Weed:' Counterpart to the Browncoat Zombie. *'Pumpkin Weed: '''Counterpart to the Conehead Zombie. *'Terracotta Weed: Counterpart to the Buckethead Zombie. *Leaf Shield Weed: Counterpart to the Newspaper Zombie. *Wood Shield Weed: Counterpart to the Screen Door Zombie. *Porcelain Vase Weed: Counterpart to the Outhouse Zombie. *Vase Weed: Counterpart to the Coffin Zombie. *Heal Weed: ' Counterpart to the Heal Zombie. *'Flag Weed: ' Grants a defensive boost to nearby plants, similar to the speed boost granted by Flag Zombie. *'Dandelion Weed: ' Walks up to enemies and explodes, similar the Exploding Imp. *'Hypno-shroom: ' Hypnotizes zombies that are near it. Gallery Halloweed_Sticker.png|Halloween costume File:Green Things.png|The variants of the Weed (Normal, "Pumpkinhead" and "Terracotta") File:DeadWeed.png|A vanquished Weed File:Weeds are growing.png|Weeds are growing File:Deadweed.png|Another vanquished Weed File:Plantsbus.png|A Weed on a bus with Rose, Citron and Kernel Corn File:The platns are growing.png|"The Plants Are Growing" message TaleofSpookySquash.jpg|Two Weeds in a loading screen, along with Spooky Squash, Rose and Vampire Flower Trivia *They were the first new Spawnable Plants introduced for ''Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 *They are also the first spawnable plants that are not stationary turrets, instead, they are capable of actual movement. *Coincidentally, a Browncoat Zombie variant exists that wears a pumpkin on its head too. **However, the Pumpkin Browncoat doesn't nearly have as much health as a Pumpkin Weed, because the Pumpkin Weed is the equivalent to the Conehead Zombie while the Pumpkin Browncoat is re-styled Browncoat. *So far, Hypno-shroom and Dandelion Weed are the only Weeds not to bear a resemblance to the original Weed. *The message "The Plants are growing!" is the reverse of "The Zombies are coming!" message. *Hypno-shroom is the only Weed that does not have a zombie counterpart. **It's also the only "Weed" that's not a Weed, but instead, a mushroom. *Weeds are described to hate sports equipment in the game, and they will attack Dummy Shields on sight unless they are attacking a player, similar to how Browncoats attack Tallnut Battlements. *Sometimes when summoned or when they score a vanquish, the Weeds may laugh in an evil manner, although, this is hard to hear. *Its Halloween costume variant, Halloweed is a pun and portmanteau of Halloween and Weed. See also *Browncoat Zombie Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 plants Category:Spawnable Plants